Festivals
There are various festivals that take place during the year. There will be a letter in the mail the day before and festival music will play during a festival day. Festivals run from 9am to 6pm. Some festivals do not run during the first year. Talking to villagers during the festival will boost their FP. There is also a date day during every season of the year. There are special events that must be completed before some of the maidens can go on a date. The other requirement is that they have 8 LP and that you talk to them before the day (they cannot be doing a job at this time) and you will recieve the option to just talk to them or to ask them on a date. You can only ask one girl at a time; asking someone else will only upset them. Under Construction... Villager Locations During the festival, villagers usually stand in the same location. If they are not in their standard location then they are at the location of the festival. The exceptions are Kross, Nolan and Brodik who follow their usual schedules. Since most festivals happen on holidays; Kross can be found on the Homestead in the morning and at the church in the afternoon. Both Nolan and Brodik cannot be found on holidays. Spring Festivals The festivals that take place in the spring are the New Year's Festival, the Sainte-Coquille Festival, and the Foliage Festival. New Year's Festival Spring 1 This festival does not take place during the first year since you do not arrive in town until after. For this festival you take the New Mochi you recieved during the Year End Festival to the Public Square. Go to the red and white mat at the back and press A. Then use the hammer to smash the New Mochi and it will become five regular mochi. During this festival you give mochi to villagers to raise their friendship, whether they would like it normally or not. During the second year (the first time you do the festival) only the Maiden's seem to acknowledge it so there is no point in giving mochi to anyone else. If Eunice is currently on a diet she will not like the mochi. You can create mochi yourself, or create more new mochi to smash, in the kitchen at the homestead. All mochi created from a smashed new mochi will be level one. If you require more rice you can always find it in a treasure chest in the Green Ruins. The chest is on the first floor: go through the first vine covered door, then go to the left through the next, go across the room with the ants and smash the rocks (not mining rocks) and head down the hallway and through the door. During this festival: Turner, Rita and Uzuki will be in the Public Square. The recipes are: Spring Date Spring 13 In order to participate you must have a maiden to 8 LP and ask her before the day. The option to ask her out on a date will not appear if she is working. Only one maiden can be asked out on a date, asking another will only upset them. Some maidens require that storyline events be completed first. Speak to Rita, after arranging a date, and she will give you a gift. Speak to Ganesha, after the date, and she will give you a white rose provided that she has already given you one before. Sainte-Coquille Festival Spring 19 This festival does not take place during the first year and will only take place on later years if Bianca moves to Trampoli. It takes place in the Public Square. Several dishes will appear and Bianca will demand a particular food, it is your job to grab that food and bring it to her. If you are incorrect then try again, this will go on until the time runs out. The winner will be decided by score and the prizes are various dishes. Foliage Festival Spring 29 In the first year this will just consist of Eunice giving people flowers, several villagers will mention it and Eunice will give you one. In the second year it will be recognized as a festival and giving a villager a flower will raise their friendship, whether they normally like flowers or not. The following villagers will give you flowers; make sure to get the rare cherry grass from Uzuki. Summer Festivals The festivals that take place in the summer are the Beach Opening, Ganesha Cup Boat Race, and the Pumpkin Festival. Beach Opening Summer 1 Before 10AM on Summer 1, go to the Changing Room at the Beach for a series of scenes wherein you interrupt the maidens as they are changing into their beach attire. You can only do the "oops - excuse me" routine so many times (approximately 5), though, before they catch on and get angry at you. Each interruption boosts your LP with the girl. The festival itself takes place on the beach after everyone (including your character) has changed into swimwear. You will be given a hammer and the screen will go dark. The maidens will give you directions, you will be told beforehand which one is the 'liar', and your character will walk automatically. Just follow their directions (ignoring the liar) and press the 'A' button when they tell you to. There is no prize but your friendship with them will go up if you are successful. Summer Date Summer 19 In order to participate you must have a maiden to 8 LP and ask her before the day. The option to ask her out on a date will not appear if she is working. Only one maiden can be asked out on a date, asking another will only upset them. Some maidens require that storyline events be completed first. Speak to Rita, after arranging a date, and she will give you a gift. Speak to Ganesha, after the date, and she will give you a white rose provided that she has already given you one before. Ganesha Cup Boat Race Summer 25 This festival takes place at Lake Poli. If you have taken a maiden on a date before then she will be your partner for it; otherwise there will be a funny scene between Turner and Rita. Just collect the balloons, hearts are worth more points and will give you a temporary speed boost if you have a partner. Make sure to practice before the festival to see if you do better when swinging the controller or pressing the button. Also save before this festival because if Erik is one of the contestants then you will probably lose (note: you will not know if Erik is participating until after). 1st Place - Cat Ears 2nd Place - (Surgical) Mask Pumpkin Festival Summer 30 During this festival everyone wears pumpkins on their heads and there are pumpkin decorations in the business district. The only thing to do at this festival is to talk to villagers. To participate you can buy a pumpkin head at Materia the day before or make one yourself using the crafting table. The ingredients are: pumpkin and insect hide. Fall Festivals The festivals that take place in the fall are the Harvest Festival, and Coming of Age Day. Harvest Festival Fall 13 This festival will only be recognized by the maidens during the first year. During the festival you give vegetables (in this case fruits will count as vegitables) to the villagers. This will result in the friendship boost whether they would normally like the gift or not. The following villagers will give you vegetables (or something else) when you talk to them: Fall Date Fall 19 This takes place on the 19th at noon at Lake Poli. She will meet you by the entrance/exit, of Lake Poli, next to the bridge (some girls will be early and others will be late). Talk to her and there will be a small scene; followed by a break at which you can give her a gift. Talk to her again to view some more scenes and you finish the date by leaving the area afterwards (walk out manually for another scene). In order to participate you must have a maiden to 8 LP and ask her before the day. The option to ask her out on a date will not appear if she is working. Only one maiden can be asked out on a date, asking another will only upset them. Some maidens require that storyline events be completed first. Speak to Rita, after arranging a date, and she will give you a gift. Speak to Ganesha, after the date, and she will give you a white rose provided that she has already given you one before. Coming of Age Day Fall 25 This festival will be celebrated with a scavenger hunt. A gold turnip will be hidden somewhere in Trampoli; other locations will contain regular turnips or carrots. Once you pick up one, someone else will declare themselves the winner (they cheated or are mistaken). Winning this contest seems to be based more on luck then on speed; you can find the golden turnip in the first place you look and still rank low. Usually it is better to keep the golden turnip (and the rest of the vegetables) and use the seed maker so that you can grow golden turnips yourself. Note: During this festival several villagers will not be in their usual spots in their districts (and not in the standard of varient spot of the festival location) and Lara & Minerva will be in the business district. The following locations will have either a golden turnip or a decoy. Prizes: 1st Place: Straw Hat Consolation prize: Wine If you cheat by giving her a golden turnip that you grew yourself then you will get a toy sword as a prize; regardless of what place you get. Winter Festivals The festivals that take place in the winter are the Quiz Contest, Hotpot Convention and the Year End Festival. Quiz Contest Winter 7 This festival takes place in the Public Square. Kanno asks multiple choice questions and then you go stand on the corresponding tile to answer. You can take all the time you want to read the questions but you only have 3 seconds to stand on a tile, you will not be able to see the list of answers during this time so make sure you know what number you want while they are still viewable. Mist will randomly change her answer just as the time runs out. You can push other people off of the tiles (and they can push you around). Mist will move either to your square or away from your square, she does this after the time runs off and can push people off of their answers so be careful about where you stand on the tile. There are ten questions and the last one will be worth a random number of points. Sometimes the last question will only award points to a single contestant, so be careful to push them off of the right square. The scores are kept track of using tree fruit, the winner gets to keep all of them so you want everyone to have high scores. During this festival Stella will be in the church district. Lara, Kanno, Mist, Erik, Cinnamon, Tabatha and Bianca will be in the Public Square. Talk to Kanno to enter the contest. Possible Questions Include: Prizes: 1st Place: All the fruit used to keep score Consolation Prize: Int. Vitamin Hotpot Convention Winter 19 This festival takes place in the Public Square. You bring one ingedient and give it to either Tabatha or Eunice (it does not make a difference). This game is very picky about what ingredients are successful; however there is a pattern to it. Food items that are a villager's favorite gift, or one of their liked gifts (if their favorite gift is not a food), will come out successful. There are also several other ingredients that can come out successful. Note: Brodik's favorite of apple pie and Minerva's favorite of flop are exceptions to this. You can give them favorite, non-edible, items for a funny little scene. You only get one try per festival to attempt to get a successful hotpot, though the result only changes what people say about it. This festival is especially fun when Minerva is in Trampoli because she will not only allow you to toss in additional items (and sing a new song) but she will toss in non-food items for a hilarious cutscene afterwards, as well as funny comments from the villagers. Any hotpot that Minerva makes will come out as a failure, not matter what you put into it, so have fun and toss in whatever you want and see what happens, different foods have different reactions when you eat it (golden turnips, fall fish, lobsters and lover snappers are impressive). Villagers will comment on the result of the latest attempt by Minerva. During this festival: Tabatha, Bianca, Minerva, Anette, Eunice, Rita and Turner will be in the Public Square. Successful Gift Ingredients Note: All items listed by name were successfully tested. Other Successful Foods Failed Items Winter Date Winter 24 This takes place on the 24th at 9pm in the Church District. She will meet you by in the Church District at the start of the forest path. Talk to her and there will be a small scene; followed by a break at which you can give her a gift. Talk to her again to view some more scenes and you finish the date by leaving the area afterwards (walk out manually for another scene). In order to participate you must have a maiden to 8 LP and ask her before the day. The option to ask her out on a date will not appear if she is working. Only one maiden can be asked out on a date, asking another will only upset them. Some maidens require that storyline events be completed first. Speak to Rita, after arranging a date, and she will give you a gift. Speak to Ganesha, after the date, and she will give you a white rose provided that she has already given you one before. Year End Festival Winter 30 This festival takes place in the Public Square; talk to Rita there and she will give you a New Mochi. It is not actually used until the next day during the New Year's Festival so save it until then. During this festival: Turner and Rita will be in the Public Square. Minerva will be in the Church District. Danny will be following his regular schedule so Materia will be open. More coming soon...